


Gefrorne Tränen (얼어붙은 눈물)

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>챔님 달성표 보상입니다!!!</p><p>겨울 휴가 받은 짐본즈가 눈이 오는 걸 같이 보고 싶다고 하셨습니다!<br/>근데... 휴가가 겨울 휴가가 아니구나. (망했네)</p><p>독일어 제목은, 슈베르트 겨울 나그네 중 3번째 곡 제목입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefrorne Tränen (얼어붙은 눈물)

미시건 주의 북쪽 트끄머리에 위치한 트레버스 시티에 겨울이 찾아왔다. 늦여름 체리 축제가 한창 마을을 휩쓸고 지나간 다음, 얼마 지나지 않아 기온이 뚝 떨어지더니 순식간에 흰 눈이 쌓이기 시작했다. 바다같이 넓은 미시건 호수의 동쪽에 위치해있는 덕에, 트레버스 시티는 호수 건너의 시카고처럼 혹독한 겨울을 보내지 않아도 되었지만, 그렇다고 위도 자체가 높은 지리적인 특성을 마냥 피해갈 수 있는 것은 아니었다. 여름에는 상대적으로 서늘하고 겨울에는 상대적으로 따뜻한 덕분에, 마을은 대부분 은퇴한 노인네들이 경치 좋은 풍광을 즐기기 위해 모여살기 시작하면서 이루어진 옹기종기한 단독주택으로 이루어져 있었다. 가끔 드물게 겨울 낚시를 하거나 근방의 호수 경치를 보기 위한 관광객들이 지나갔다. 23세기가 되어도 인간의 행동 양식은 크게 변하지 않았다. 몇몇 사람들은 구식을 좋아했고, 그런 사람들끼리 모여사는 마을은 특유의 분위기가 있었다. 황량하지는 않지만 조금은 구질구질하고, 낡았지만 지저분하지 않았다. 인구 구성원이 대부분 고령인 도시 답게 드문 드문 제법 규모가 있는 종합병원이나 요양병원이 눈에 띄었다.

평범하다면 평범한 도시 한 구석, 호숫가가 보이는 길가에는 노란색 집이 하나 있었다. 이 집에는 시꺼먼 사내 두 사람이 살았는데, 사실은 시꺼멓다고 하는 건 조금 무리였다. 곱상했으면 곱상했지, 두 사람은 그닥 험상궂거나, 우락부락하다고 하는, 소위 "시꺼먼" 사내들은 아니었다. 오히려 새파랗다고 하는 게 더 맞을지도 몰랐다. 이 두 사람의 나이는 마을 인구의 평균 연령에서 표준 편차의 두 배를 뺀 것 보다는 젊은 나이였다. 두 남자 중 한 사람은 금발에 푸른 눈이었고, 다른 한 사람은 조금 더 나이가 있는지 반백이 다 된 머리칼을 가지고 있었다. 그렇지만 나이든 쪽의 눈 색깔을 물어보면, 사람들은 다 대답이 달랐다. 어떤 사람은 녹색이라고 했고, 어떤 사람은 갈색이라고 했고, 또 어떤 사람은 올리브 색깔이라고 했다. 두 사람이 이 마을에 들어와 살기 시작한 건 그렇게 오래되진 않았다. 마을 주민의 수는 많지 않았고, 그나마도 새로 이주해오는 은퇴자의 수는 이 마을에서 숨을 거두는 노인네의 수와 엇비슷해서, 언제 그 두 사람이 이 곳에 처음으로 자리잡았는지 기억하는 노인네들은 그다지 많이 남아 있지 않았다. 어떤 노인네는 희미한 기억을 더듬어 금발머리는 아이오와 출신이라고 했고, 모습을 잘 드러내지 않는 반백의 사내는 남부 사투리를 쓰더라는 이야기를 해 주었다. 그 두 사내를 찾는 방문객은 거의 없었는데, 그 거리의 한쪽에 위치한 그로서리에 근무하는 할머니는, 모두가 까맣게 잊을 만 한 1년에 한 번 쯤 귀가 뾰족하고 회색 정복을 입은 건장한 청년 하나가 방문하더라면서, 신기하다는 듯 이야기했다.

며칠 째 오는 눈이 소강상태에 접어들자, 사람들은 너도나도 대문을 열고 집 앞을 쓸어 길을 내었다. 그렇지 않아도 나이든 사람들이 많은데, 길이 얼어 미끄러져 다치기라도 하면 골치 아프기 마련이었다. 아직 해가 채 뜨기도 전, 노란 집의 현관이 열리더니 금발 머리 사내가 커다란 삽과 빗자루를 들고 나왔다. 목도리를 둘둘 두르고 털모자까지 푹 눌러쓴데다가 정강이까지 오는 어그부츠를 신고 두툼한 장갑을 낀, 그야말로 눈을 치우기에는 완벽한 차림새였다. 그는 묵묵히 집 앞과 마당의 눈을 쓸었다. 한참 그러고 있으니 옆집의 할아버지가 이내 같은 복장에 같은 도구를 들고 나와 눈을 치우기 시작했다. 정신없이 눈을 쓸고 한쪽으로 퍼다가 쌓아두는 중에 옆집의 할아버지가 먼저 인사를 붙였다.

"좋은 아침, 제임스!"

제임스라고 불린 사내가 씩 웃으며 인사를 받았다.

"안녕히 주무셨어요, 할아버지!"

노인은 씨익 웃었다. 제임스는 나이답지 않게 부지런한 청년이었다. 쌓인 눈이 소리를 흡수해서인지, 사위는 고요했다. 쓱쓱 하는 눈 쓰는 소리만 날 뿐이었다. 순식간에 눈을 쓸고 길을 낸 제임스는 집 안으로 들어갔다. 침실로 들어가니 반백의 사내는 아직 침대에 누워 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 있다. 제임스는 옷을 벗고 침대 위로 뛰어들었다. 아침의 온기가 아직 가시지 않은 이불 속은 여전히 따뜻했다. 순식간에 몸이 데워졌다. 제임스는 웅크린 채 돌아누운 반백의 사내를 조심스러운 손길로 쓸어만지며 나지막하게 그를 불렀다.

"본즈"

대답이 없다. 제임스는 좀 더 큰 소리로 재차 불러보았다.

"본즈, 레너드, 일어나. 아침이야."

그제서야 사내는 꾸물꾸물 돌아눕기 시작했다. 우웅 하는 잠덧은 덤이었다. 제임스는 돌아누운 사내의 미간에 조심스럽게 입을 맞추었다. 본즈라고 불린 사내는 그 느낌에 살짝 미간을 찌푸리더니, 눈을 감은 채 손을 들어 허공을 휘저었다. 제임스는 허공에 붕 뜬 손을 잡아 자신의 얼굴로 가져와 뺨에 대주었다.

"우음... 벌써 아침이야?"

제임스가 대답했다.

"응. 해는 아직 안 떴지만 먼동이 트고 있어. 눈이 많이 쌓여서 눈을 쓸고 왔지. 아침 먹고 잠깐 바람 쐬러 나갔다 오자. 오늘은 덜 추울거야."

"눈이 왔단 말이지...."

레너드는 혼잣말처럼 중얼거리더니 몸을 일으켰다. 그가 일어나자 제임스도 함께 발딱 일어났다. 레너드는 어떻게든 혼자서 일어서려고 침대를 짚은 팔에 힘을 주었지만 이내 따뜻한 손이 그를 안아올리는 걸 느꼈다. 귓가에 따뜻한 숨소리와 함께 목소리가 들려왔다.

"매번 쓸데없이 힘을 쓰긴..."

제임스가 들어올린 레너드의 몸은 가벼웠다. 그도 그럴 것이, 레너드의 다리는, 아니 다리라고 불릴 만한 자리에는 쇠꼬챙이 마냥 가늘게 말라 비틀어진 뼈와 가죽만이 남아 있었을 뿐이었기 때문이다. 그 끝에는 멋대로 비틀어진 발이 힘없이 덜렁거렸다. 한 쪽 다리가 차지하는 무게는 인간의 몸무게의 약 10%에 해당한다. 레너드의 양쪽 다리가 그 모양인 덕에, 그의 몸무게는 20% 가량 줄어든 거나 마찬가지였다. 제임스는 레너드를 침대 옆에 있는 휠체어에 앉혀 욕실로 데려갔다. 초점을 잃은 채 허공을 떠도는 레너드의 눈빛이 민망함을 숨기려는 듯 망연했다. 제임스는 그 눈을 볼 때 마다 가슴 한 구석이 얼음조각을 문대는 듯 아렸다. 레너드는 이제 더 이상 앞을 보지 못한다. 반짝거리며 빛나던 두 눈은 그 오묘한 색깔만 그대로 둔 채 빛이 죽어버렸다. 그의 곁에 있은지 수 년째인데도, 이 아픔은 도무지 가시지를 않았다. 그도 자신도 늙어가는데, 제임스는 제발 그가 자신보다 먼저 죽기를 - 그를 돌볼 사람이 아무도 남아있지 않게 될 때 까지 레너드 혼자 살아남지 않기를 - 바랬으며, 그와 동시에 레너드가 없으면 자신이 과연 살아갈 수 있을지 꼬리를 물어 되받아치는 반문과 씨름했다. 지칠 법도 한데, 그는 하루 하루 믿지도 않는 신에게 기도하는 마음으로 버텼다. 많은 사람들이 제임스를 말렸었다. 심지어 레너드 본인도 그를 매몰차게 내쫓았었다.

\- 나가, 나가라고!

소리를 치며 울고, 집기까지 집어던지는 서슬이 퍼런 레너드의 기세에 제임스는 질린 얼굴로 한쪽 구석에 가만히 서 있었다. 보이지 않는 눈에 흐르는 눈물을 닦으며, 레너드는 휠체어를 돌려 부엌으로 향했다. 그러는 과정에서 의자가 몇 개 넘어지고, 꽃병이 깨졌다. 레너드가 부엌 선반을 더듬어 나무 칼집에 꽂힌 식칼을 집어든 순간, 따뜻한 손길에 손목을 잡혔다. 그 손길은 조용하지만 단호하게 레너드의 손에 들린 식칼을 빼냈다. 레너드는 뭐에 홀린 듯 식칼을 쥔 손에 힘을 뺄 수 밖에 없었다. 숨막히게 짓눌린 어둠 속에서 따뜻한 체온과 익숙한 냄새가 자신을 안는 게 느껴졌었다. 아마 뺨이 축축하고 가슴께도 축축한 걸로 미루어 아마 두 사람 다 엉엉 울고 있었던 것 같다. 그리고 나서는 제임스의 손에 이끌려 온 게 여기까지였다. 레너드 역시 자신의 남은 수명이 뭐가 되었든 제임스보다는 짧기를 바라면서도 혼자 남을 제임스에 대한 걱정을 하며 양쪽으로 널뛰는 마음 한가운데를 외나무다리 타듯 버티며 살아오고 있었다.

얼굴에 미지근한 물이 닿았다. 이내 은은한 향기의 비누가 얼굴에 칠해지더니 면도칼이 뺨을 쓸고 지나갔다. 부드러운 수건이 얼굴을 닦고, 두드려주나 싶더니, 이내 철벅철벅하는 물소리가 났다. 이제는 제법 예민해진 청력으로 제임스가 뭘 하는지 알게된 건 그렇게 오래되지 않았다. 레너드는 아직도 악몽을 꾸었다. 조금만 정신을 집중하지 않으면, 그 때의 공포가 되살아나 온몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳히며 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못해 하얗게 질리곤 했다. 그 때 마다 제임스는 레너드의 얼굴을 어루만지며 키스를 해 주고, 여긴 안전하다고, 자신이 곁에 있다며 레너드를 달랬다. 레너드는 그 때 마다 아이처럼 잠잠해졌다.

제임스는 먼저 샤워를 한 후 레너드를 씻겼다. 마른 다리를 욕조에 넣고 따뜻한 물을 끼얹다가, 샤워기를 틀고 머리를 감겨주었다. 샴푸 냄새가 더운 공기를 떠돌자 레너드는 헤죽, 웃었다. 레너드가 몇 번이고 혼자서 머리 감는 거 정도는 할 수 있다고 해도 제임스는 굳이 그의 머리를 감겨주고 목욕을 시켜주었다. 제임스의 질긴 고집에 레너드는 두 손 두 발을 들고 얌전히 그의 수발을 받았다. 쏟아지는 물이 따뜻했다. 비눗기가 가시자, 팔에 힘을 주고 몸을 일으키니, 뺨에 입술이 닿았다. 쪽. 별 것 아니어도 제임스는 꼭 이런 식으로 애정을 표현했다. 순식간에 물에서 빠져 나오자, 한기가 들었다. 폭신하고 커다란 수건에 몸이 감싸였다. 어어어 하는 사이에 순식간에 속옷과 바지가 입혀지고, 윗도리가 무릎에 놓인 채 휠체어 위에 앉혀지자마자 한숨을 돌렸다. 제임스는 아침식사를 마련하러 부엌으로 갔다. 레너드는 휠체어에 혼자 앉아 옷을 더듬 더듬 챙겨입었다. 윗도리만 챙겨 입으면 되어서, 금방이었다. 레너드는 옷매무새를 탁탁 털고 휠체어를 움직여 주방으로 갔다. 집의 구조는 레너드가 다니다가 물건을 깨거나 넘어뜨리지 않도록 여러가지 감지 장치와 보조 기구들이 설치되어 있었다.

레너드를 이곳에 데려와 함께 살기 시작하면서, 제임스는 평생 안 해볼 줄 알았던 여러 가지를 할 줄 알게 되었다. 우후라가 농담삼아 그랬더랬다. 닥터 덕에 넌 진짜 일등 신랑감이 되고도 남았다고. 물론, 레너드가 없는 자리에서 그랬다. 제임스는 쓰게 웃고 넘어갔다. 뭐라 딱히 반박할 말도 없었고, 괜히 대거리를 했다가 레너드가 들으면 슬퍼할 것 같았기 때문이다. 레너드가 그렇게 된 건, 함장인 자기 탓이라고, 제임스는 지금도 그렇게 생각했다. 아무리 레너드가 지독하게 운이 없었다고 쳐도, 그를 그 사지로 몰아넣지 말았어야 했다고, 그는 항상 가슴 밑바닥 저 편에 켜켜하게 죄책감을 한 겹씩 쌓고 있었다. 그 죄책감이 자라나고 자라나 자신을 좀먹고 잡아먹지 않도록 한 건, 아이러니컬하게도 그 죄책감의 대상인 레너드였기에. 힘들고, 피곤하고, 짜증난 나머지 너 죽고 나 죽을까 하다가도, 초점을 잃고 허공을 헤매는 그 오묘한 색깔의 눈과, 바싹 마른 다리가 제임스를 현실로 잡아끌곤 했었다.

휠체어 높이에 맞춘 식탁에 나란히 앉아 간단한 아침 식사를 마쳤다. 스크램블 에그는 흘리지 않도록 적당히 파인 그릇에 담겨있었고, 오렌지 주스 잔이 비면, 레너드는 물컵에 손가락을 넣고 스스로 따라 마셨다. 주린 배가 채워지자 만족스러운 게트림이 절로 쏟아졌다. 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 피식 웃었다. 이렇게 사소한 것에 웃게 된 것도 최근의 일이다. 스팍이 세 번쯤 다녀가고 나서부터였던가.

벌써 4년째였다. 만신창이가 된 레너드를 이끌고 스타플릿에서 도망치듯 빠져나왔다. 레너드가 그나마 자기 힘으로 뭔가를 좀 할 수 있을 때 까지는 2년 정도가 더 걸렸다. 엔터프라이즈에서 셔틀을 타고 샌프란시스코의 본부에 도착했을 때도 겨울이었고, 이 곳 트레버스 시티로 이사온 것도 겨울이었다. 아이오와 주도, 미시시피 주도 아닌 다른 곳을 물색하기 위해 제임스는 꽤나 이곳 저곳을 뒤졌다. 따뜻하고 온화한 곳으로 갈 수도 있었지만, 레너드는 이상할 정도로 눈을 보고 싶어했다. 정작 이곳에 와서는 눈이 오면 춥다면서 밖에 잘 나가지도 않았지만, 도대체 보이지도 않는 설경이 뭐가 그렇게 좋다고 그랬는지, 제임스는 아직도 그 이유를 잘 몰랐다. 레너드는 남부 출신이라, 눈을 모를 터였다.

제임스는 레너드에게 두툼한 패딩을 입히고, 모자를 씌우고, 목도리를 둘러 주었다. 헐렁한 바지 위에는 따뜻한 극세사 담요를 두 번 접어 꼭꼭 싸 주었다. 발을 모직 양말과 토시로 싸고 양털로 된 여분의 자기 부츠를 신겨주었다. 작고 제멋대로 비틀어져 있는 발이었지만 그렇다고 이 날씨에 신발을 안 신기고 나갈 수는 없었다. 두툼한 새무 가죽의 벙어리 장갑까지 착실하게 끼워 준 후, 제임스 자신도 부랴 부랴 준비를 마치고 대문을 열었다. 온 세상이 하얗게 물들어 있었다. 눈이 온 다음이라 그런지, 생각보다 추웠다. 눈이 안 온다고 했지만, 반짝이는 햇볓 저쪽 호수 넘어는 꾸물꾸물한 구름이 가득했다. 아무래도 금방 눈이 다시 쏟아질 것 같았다. 레너드는 보이지도 않는 햇볓이 간지러운지 입이 귀에 걸려있었다.

휠체어가 미끄러질까봐, 전동에 호버 기능까지 켜자 이내 덜컹거리던 휠체어는 허공에 살짝 떴다. 제임스는 마당 한 구석에 쌓인 눈을 뭉쳐 와서, 조심스럽게 레너드의 장갑 낀 손에 쥐어주었다. 눈이 묻은 손가락으로 레너드의 뺨을 만지자 그가 흠칫 했다.

"차가워"

제임스가 웃었다.

"눈이니까. 뭉쳐왔다. 만져봐"

레너드는 소중한 수정구라도 되는 양 커크가 준 눈뭉치를 장갑 낀 손으로 조심스럽게 매만졌다. 꾸물꾸물 거리면서 눈덩이를 무릎 위에 놓고 장갑을 벗으려 하길래, 제임스는 질겁했다.

"워, 워, 춥다. 장갑 벗으려고?"

"맨 손으로 만져보고 싶어서 그래..."

제임스는 투덜투덜 하면서 그러다 동상이 걸리느니 마니 궁시렁거리면서도 순순히 레너드가 장갑을 벗는 걸 도와주었다. 쨍하게 차가운 눈덩이가 레너드의 맨손에 쥐어졌다. 미끌미끌했다. 레너드는 보이지 않는 눈덩이에 시선을 고정한 채 더듬 더듬 만지작 거렸다.

"정말 차갑네. 눈 맞구나."

제임스는 어이없다는 듯 피식 웃었다.

분명히, 예전에는 레너드가 한 말을 자신이 하고, 자신이 하는 말을 레너드가 한 적이 있었다. 지구의 절기와 계절을 따라 순항하던 엔터프라이즈 호가 겨울 연말을 맞아 차갑지 않은 눈이 내리는 행성으로 휴가를 갔을 때였을 것이다. 이제는 까마득한 추억이 되어버린 그 때, 두 사람은 천둥 벌거숭이 강아지처럼 눈밭을 뛰어다니며 놀았다. 레너드는 그 기억 때문에 이런 곳에서 살자고 고집했던 것일까, 제임스는 생각에 잠겼다.

-퍽

상념을 깬 건 레너드가 바로 옆에서 허벅지에 처박은 눈덩이 때문이었다. 본즈의 날로 예민해지는 감각은 가끔 그가 정말 눈이 보이지 않는 다는 사실을 잊게 만들 지경이었다. 정통으로 눈을 맞은 제임스는 장난기가 동해서 눈덩이를 하나 더 뭉쳐 레너드의 어깨를 겨냥했다. 제법 세게 던진 눈덩이에 맞은 레너드가 아픈지 인상을 쓰더니, 이내 휠체어를 조정해 커크에게 다가왔다. 그가 눈덩이 옆에 있다는 직감에 따른 판단이었는데, 적중했다. 휠체어는 눈덩이 옆에 저절로 멈춰 섰다. 레너드는 눈을 한아름 가득 뭉친 후 귀를 기울였다. 수많은 밤을 함께 지새우면서, 레너드는 제임스의 숨소리 정도는 금방 구분해 낼 수 있었다. 제깟 것이 이 추위에 숨을 안 쉬고 버틸 재간은 없을 터였다. 게다가 사위는 여전히 조용했다. 세상의 모든 소리가 눈에 덮인 것 같았다.

-휘익

'맞았나...?'

방향을 맞추어 던졌는데, 퍽 소리가 나는 기세가 사람에게 맞은 것 같지 않았다. 허탕인가 하고 눈을 하나 더 뭉치고 있는데 다른 쪽 어깨에 눈덩이가 하나 더 맞았다. 레너드는 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 잽싸게 덜 뭉친 눈을 던졌다.

-퍽

"으악! 제대로 맞았어!!"

제임스의 비명 소리가 먼저 들렸다. 맞았는지 안 맞았는지는 알 수가 없었지만, 레너드는 어느 쪽이 되었든 좋았다. 제임스가 엉뚱한 데 던진 눈덩이를 맞은 척 맞춰 주는 것도, 지금 이 순간 몇 년 전의 휴가를 떠올리는 것도. 매년 비슷한 일이 반복되었고, 반복될 것이지만 좋은 추억 한 가지 쯤은 이렇게 끄집어내도 괜찮을 테니까. 어느새 제임스는 제 옆으로 달려와 서 있었다.

"본즈, 얼굴이 빨개"

레너드는 겸연쩍은 표정으로 손등을 들어 얼굴을 문질렀다. 손바닥 쪽은 장갑에 눈이 잔뜩 묻어 있을 터였다. 곧이어 따뜻한 제임스의 손이 양 뺨을 감쌌다. 레너드는 본능적으로 그의 손바닥에 뺨을 부볐다.

"한 바퀴 돌자"

휠체어 옆에 제임스가 섰다. 높이를 맞추니 손을 맞잡을 수 있었다. 레너드는 자신의 패딩 주머니에 제임스의 손을 넣었다. 레너드의 손은 따뜻했다. 제임스의 손이 온기에 차츰 데워졌다.

한 블럭을 채 다 돌기도 전에, 도로 구름이 끼더니 이내 눈송이가 하나씩 떨어지기 시작했다. 레너드는 뺨에 닿는 눈송이를 느끼고 고개를 하늘로 돌렸다. 낮인지 밤인지도 분간할 수 없었지만, 고개를 돌리니 뺨에 닿아 놓는 눈송이가 더 잘 느껴졌다. 그런 그를 제임스는 옆에서 가만히 바라보았다.

"그렇게 좋아?"

레너드는 금새 고개를 숙이고 제임스 쪽으로 눈을 돌렸다. 입가에 있는 미소는 사라지지 않고 있었다.

"응? 응... 우리 그 왜 겨울 휴가 갔을 때 있잖아. 센타우리 7이었던가. 거기... 그 때 진짜 좋았거든"

제임스가 받아쳤다.

"정말 그 때 기억 때문에 이렇게 눈 많이 오는 곳으로 오자고 한 거였어? 으아아~"

장난스럽게 떠벌이는 말꼬리가 떨렸다. 그 때 제임스는 눈을 흠뻑 맞고 감기에 걸려 며칠을 고생했다. 춥지 않다고 방심했던 탓이었다. 사실, 눈이 그렇게 오는데도 춥지 않았던 탓에 요상한 바이러스가 더 활개를 쳤던 탓도 있었다. 제임스는 며칠을 고생했고, 레너드는 의사였기에 며칠동안 제임스를 돌보며 마음을 졸였다. 지금은 완전히 반대가 되어 있는 상황에서, 제임스는 피식피식 웃다가 눈에 눈물이 고였다.

"너 진짜 손이 많이 간다, 본즈"

레너드는 한 마디도 지지 않았다. 예나, 지금이나 그는 한결같았다. 그렇기 때문에 그는 제임스더러 나가라고 목이 쉬도록 소리질러 놓고 이런 삶 따위 쉽게 끝내주겠다며 식칼을 쥐었던 손의 힘을 제임스의 손길 한 번에 스르르 뺄 수 밖에 없었는지도 모른다.

"누가 할 소리야. 넌 더했다구. 쳇"

투덜거리는 목소리에 숨겨진 아련함이 목구멍을 울렸다.

"들어가자. 눈 더 많이 올 것 같아. 너 감기걸린다구"

레너드는 대답하지 않았다. 발길을 돌려 집으로 돌아오는 동안 두 사람은 말이 없었다. 제임스의 손은 여전히 레너드의 패딩 주머니에 들어가 있었고, 두 사람의 모자는 눈이 소복하게 쌓였다. 이웃집 할아버지는 2층 창문 너머로 두 사람의 산책을 지켜보고 있었다. 현관문 앞에서 제임스는 레너드와 제 몸에 쌓인 눈을 탁탁 털어내었다. 집안에 들어온 레너드가 말했다.

"창가에 있을게"

보이지 않는 눈이어도 보고싶어. 생략된 말을 제임스는 알아들었을 터였다. 그 때 그 행성에서 눈강아지처럼 뛰어논 여파로 감기를 심하게 앓고 난 후, 제임스는 레너드의 쿼터로 찾아와 당당하게 고백했고 함께 뜨거운 밤을 보냈었다. 그 덕분이었는지 레너드의 기억 속에 잔상처럼 남아있는 눈은 마치 우주가 준 신혼 선물 같았다. 조건 반사처럼, 그렇게. 조금은 환상이었을까, 한 번도 제대로 본 적이 없었기에, 그는 이곳으로 오자고 고집했었다. 이렇게 차가운 것인 줄을 몰랐기에.

창가에 앉아있으니, 이내 벽난로에 장작을 던져넣는 소리가 나고, 등 뒤가 훈훈해졌다. 이곳으로 오고 나서 제임스도 레너드도 많은 게 변했지만, 변하지 않은 것도 있다. 레너드의 손에 따뜻한 머그컵이 쥐어졌다. 코로 숨을 들이키니 코코아 냄새가 풍겼다. 어깨에 기대는 머리가 느껴졌다. 더듬 더듬 손을 뻗어 부드러운 금발을 쓰다듬었다.

'네 푸른 눈을 한 번만 다시 볼 수 있다면'

이제는 더 이상 쓸데없는 생각만큼이나 생생하게 느껴지는 무게가 푸근했다. 

"눈 정말 많이 오네"

"그래?"

"응"

"한동안은 집에 있어야 될 것 같아. 이래서는 관광객들도 여기까지 못 오겠는데"

레너드는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 귓가에 따뜻한 숨결이 느껴지더니, 입술의 감촉이 뺨에 닿았다. 촉촉한 느낌이 목덜미까지 내려오자, 레너드는 부르르 떨었다. 살며시 눈을 감았다. 감으나 뜨나 보이지 않는 건 마찬가지였지만, 제임스가 등 뒤로 팔을 밀어넣어 자신을 안는 손길이 따뜻했다. 


End file.
